superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mouse and His Child credits
Opening Logos * Sanrio Opening Credits * A deFaria-Lockhart-Sanrio Production * In association with: Murakami-Wolf Productions * "The Extraordinary Adventures of the Mouse and His Child" * With the Voices of: Peter Ustinov, Cloris Leachman, Sally Kellerman, Andy Devine and Alan Barzman as the Mouse · Marcy Swenson as the Mouse Child * Music Composed by: Roger Kellaway * Lyrics by: Gene Lees * Screenplay by: Carol Mon Pere * From the Novel by: Russell Hoban * Executive Producers: Warren Lockhart, Shintarô Tsuji * Produced by: Walt deFaria and Mark L. Rosen * Directed by: Charles Swenson and Fred Wolf Ending Credits * Voices: ** Peter Ustinov - Manny the Rat ** Cloris Leachman - Euterpe ** Sally Kellerman - The Seal ** Andy Devine - The Frog ** Alan Barzman - The Mouse ** Marcy Swenson - The Mouse Child ** Neville Brand - Iggy ** Regis Cordic - The Clock ** Joan Gerber - The Elephant ** Bob Holt - Muskrat ** Mel Leven - Ralphie ** Maitzi Morgan - Teller and Starling ** Frank Nelson - Crow ** Cliff Norton - Crow ** Cliff Osmond - C. Serpentina ** Iris Rainer - Paper People / Starling ** Bob Ridgely - Jack in the Box ** Charles Woolf - Bluejay / Paper People *** and John Carradine as the Tramp * Associate Producer: Alex Lucas * Assistant Producer: Judy Kauffman * Production Coordinator: Donna Evans * Production Manager: Amy Kenney * Production Assistants: Don Coorough, Mike Kubina * Music by: Roger Kellaway * Lyrics by: Gene Lees * Music Supervisor: Jules Chaikin * "Scat Rat" ** Sung by: Roger Kellaway * "Much in Little" ** Sung by: Robin Reed * "Tell Me My Name" ** Sung by: Colin Chastain Kellaway * Supervising Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Film and Music Editors: Sam Horta, George Mahana * Still Photographer: Donna Benefield * Art Director: David McMacken * Character Designers: Vincent Davis, Joanne McPherson * Production Designers: Vincent Davis, Sam Kirson, Bob Mitchell, Al Shean * Animators: Irv Anderson, Dave Brain, Bob Bransford, Brad Case, Corny Cole, Vincent Davis, Malcolm Draper, Jim Duffy, John Gibbs, Milt Gray, Lu Guarnier, Mark Kausler, Bud Luckey, Gary Mooney, Russell Mooney, Wills Pyle, Gerry Ray, Mike Sanger, Joan Swanson, Chuck Swenson, Bob Taylor, Rich Trueblood, Tim Walker, Bill Wolf, Fred Wolf, Bob Zamboni * Key Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Judy Drake, Neal Warner, Bill Wolf * Assistant Animators: Rubin Apodaca, O.B. Barkley, Jim Brummett, Barry Bunce, Phil Cummings, Ed Faigin, Brad Frost, Auguste Haboush, Renee Holt, John Howley, Jay Jacoby, Jan L. Kaluza, Tad Kimura, Sammie Lanham, Terry Loewy, John Marshall, Ron Myrick, Bill Reed, Grace Stanzell, Barry Temple, Joyse Yuen * Background Supervisor: Lorraine Andrina * Background Renderers: Richard Blair, Sam Clayberger, Paro Hozumi, Lynn Lascaro, Bob Schaefer * Animation Checking Supervisor: Ann Oliphant * Animation Checkers: Sara Bleick, Janet Cummings, Dotti Foell, Renée Henning, Bob Revell, Merle Welton * Final Checkers: Anastasia Maniskas, Saskia Palay * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Elizabeth Wright * Color Supervisor: Wilma Guenot * Assistant Supervisor: Fumiko R. Sommer * Graphics: Bonnie Blough, Maria Alvarez, Phyllis Barnhart, Christina Cartusciello, Judy Champin, Laura Craig, Mari Daugherty, Marsha Hunt Eshnaur, Etsuko Fujioka, Kassiani Galinos, Paulino García, Noriko Horiuchi Hawks, Jaqueline Hooks, Pico Hozumi, Corry Kingsbury, Loni Miller, Peggy Lynn Nakaguchi, Linda Navroth, Diana Proud, Pamela Randles, June Rose Ross, Deborah Rykoff, Olaya Stephenson, Karan Storr, Ann Sutherland, Gisele Van Bark, Robin Belle Wagner, Denise Wethington, Jeannette Whiteaker, Tasia Williams, Patty Wolf, Ronald Benson Wong, Alice Wright, Joyse Yuen, Michele Zurcher * Xerography: Celine Miles, Fred Craig, Greg Maurice * Animation Camera: Wally Bulloch * Dialogue Recording: The Recording Place * Music and Sound Effects: Horta-Mahana Corp. * Sound Editors: Rich Harrison, Sam Horta, George Mahana, Eileen Horta * Approved No. 25044 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Color by DeLuxe® * Produced entirely in Hollywood, California * Special Thanks: Terry Ogisu, Hiro Tsugawa, Kats Kikuchi, Hiroko Sone * Animation Produced by: Murakami-Wolf Productions * A Joint Venture of: Walt deFaria Productions, Inc., Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates, Inc. and Sanrio America, Inc. * © deFaria-Lockhart-Sanrio Productions 1977 Category:Murakami-Wolf Productions Category:DeFaria-Lockhart-Sanrio Productions Category:Charles M. Schulz Creative Associates Category:Walt DeFaria Productions Category:Sanrio Company Category:Sanrio America Category:Sanrio Communications Category:Mid-America Releasing Category:RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video Category:Showtime Networks Category:Home Box Office (HBO) Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:The Video Collection